Temple of the Proud Patriarch
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Palisades}} Overview The Temple of the Proud Patriarch is second of the four sections of the Eloh Temples. There are no enemies in this section of the instance; this is purely a puzzle-solving mission. It does require some logos knowledge. Objective Discover the secrets of the Temple of the Proud Patriarch. Return to Warden Ebra when you are finished inside the temple. * Enter the Temple of the Proud Patriarch for the Trial * Enter the Challenge Room and Step Upon the Center Tile. * Repeat the Sequence Shown * Learn of Next Trial. * Walk Through the Logos Door With a Truth Written Upon It. * Speak With the Proud Patriarch. Reward item specifics Note: the characteristics of these items will vary * Vitalius Electric Polarity Gun - level 18 ** 3 Regen Health: +15% ** 2 Reduce Resist: Laser by -15 for 5 sec ** 1 Reduce Resist: EMP by -10 for 5 sec * Vextronics Leech Gun - level 19 ** 3 Reduce Resist: Virulent by -20 for 5 sec ** 2 Perceived Threat: -40% ** 1 Reduce Resist: Virulent by -10 for 5 sec * Vextronics Sonic Shotgun - level 17 ** 3 Reduce Resist: EMP by -20 for 5 sec ** 2 Regen Health: +10% ** 1 Regen Health: +5% Dialogue Briefing Welcome to the Temple of the Proud Patriarch. Pride is a feeling of mind, and therefore beyond me lie the trials of the mind. Only the quick witted and wise will progress. In order to walk the path of the Eloh, you must first choose your direction. Enter the Temple of the Proud Patriarch for the Trial The mind can either bring strength or weakness to any situation. In order to walk the path, you must sharpen your mind like a blade. Ahead, you will be shown a sequence which will need repeating. Watch and step carefully, as a false step will have consequences. Learn of Next Trial There is truth amongst the lies which only the knowledgeable will see. Read the Logos along the doors and spot the truth amongst the lies as beyond the truth is the end of this journey. Speak With the Proud Patriarch You have proven yourself worthy of the knowledge that lies at the end of this journey. Continue down the path without wavering, and you will be victorious in all that you do. Return to the warden so your victory can be honored. Debriefing You entered the temple with confidence, and emerged with knowledge. Well done. I wish you luck on your continuing journey. Walkthrough The sequence for the first puzzle varies, and is shown very quickly from an arial view making replication in first person extremely challenging. It is recommended you make a diagram and quickly note the sequence as it's shown. There are 5 circles that must be stepped on in the right order and 9 possible circles in the room. It is unclear if stepping on the middle circle a second time causes failure or if one of the sequences is bugged as failure occurred on the first circle in one replication. Do not have any summoned pets as they could step on a circle and trigger it. It is unclear what happens if there are multiple people in the mission. If you step on a wrong circle you are locked in the room which is then flooded with at least 10 holograms making death almost certain. For the second puzzle, the three pillars bear logos: West pillar: Heal Planet Empower Future People North pillar: Give Death Increase Power Here East pillar: Control Chaos Enhance Planet Damage Therefore you must enter the west door. Category:Eloh Temples